


Method

by lokywang



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Before Statesman, M/M, Young Tequila
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: Before he became a Statesman, Tequila is only an ordinary college student and tried so hard to draw attention from his mystery professor.





	Method

**Author's Note:**

> 我想象了这个故事，我也并不拥有他们。

David在事后回想起来，依旧觉得他的教授辣的惊人。

他不怎么去学校，特别是周五的晚上，哪个书呆子会在周五的晚上去上一节三小时长的经济课？这是属于派对，姑娘，酒精或者一场美妙绝伦bj的夜晚。David对此几乎百分百确定，只要上一周有学校的比赛，那么下一周他就会被短信，Facebook上的示爱信息，走在校园里数不胜数的目光包围。他是校报的头条，球场的明星，他的得分总能保证学校橄榄球队的获胜率，而他也并不会因为过低的出勤率和成绩被劝退。

David也是个混球，他自己承认。但这有什么关系，他高大英俊，并且伤透了无数的心。那些嘴唇吐露出诅咒他的话语，“David我恨你”，“David你不得好死”……  
但在他成为特工龙舌兰之后，这些全都无关紧要。名字只是一个代称，永远代表不了什么。

他甚至都不知道选课表上那行经济学教授的名字，是不是特工威士忌的真名。

他们说那个教授是从华尔街来的，以前是某个上市公司的CFO，至于为什么会沦落到来这个公立大学来做教授，八卦的来源有各种说法。有些人觉得他上课时带的领带太土，有些人觉得可能因为他长得太像个南美人。还有种说法未经证实，但的确吸引了大部分人的注意力，他们说他离开华尔街，因为他搞了好几个小男孩的屁股。

小男孩是个比喻，但这确实让他的关注度在这里变得很高。兄弟会里有各种不成文的法则，而这里是肯塔基，所以首当其冲的一条，他们讨厌各式各样的娘娘腔。

“你真得看看他的样子。”某个周五的派对上Ben对David说，“他那些装腔作势的衬衫，还有他的领带。”他抽了一口递到David的唇边，“你是不是还选了他的课？”

“是吗？我不记得。”在叶子和酒精的作用下David有点high，“你知道，我根本不去上课。”  
“我差点忘了，你能通过考试全靠那些妹子们弄回来的答案，哈，但我觉得你真应该去看看，他是这个学期我们最大的乐子。”

倒不是说David非得跟着他的那帮弟兄们一起做些令人讨厌的事不可，但他也明智的选择了在这种时刻保持沉默。他查了自己的课程表，经济学教授Jack Daniel，有点可笑，他的名字就和那款廉价威士忌一样。

真的会有人叫这种名字，穿着这种和整个肯塔基格格不入的昂贵西装，并选择在周五晚上上一节长达三小时的经济学课。David觉得他就是脑子出了问题才会在这个时间放弃派对，加入到一群戴着眼镜的书呆子里，挤在大教室里听他完全不理解的经济学理论。

但也没那么糟，其实。他在书桌下面扣手机回短信，视线介于教授背着他写板书和屏幕之间，他的弟兄们提议他可以上去搭讪一把，毕竟他们还有期中期末的考试需要解决。

如果他是传言中的性向，这个是可能介于是非和利益之间，他们可能因此获利，一些提前的暗示，考试的课题，或者更温柔的打分，让他们不至于挂科；如果他不是，那也没什么好说的，他们总有新的办法。但如果他是又不肯给他们一些便利的话，David甚至被开玩笑，也许可以考虑给他一点小小的教训。

“他是华尔街来的，你知道吗，那些穿着西装的娘娘腔，他们受不了肯塔基牛仔的鞭子。”

David不清楚他这么做到底是不是应该，而他没理由地被集体挟裹。那个新来的教授有一双长腿，他的身形被完好的裹在定制西装里头。他留着已然并不流行的胡子，或许还给自己喷了香水。David为他在书写黑板时候的屁股给撬走了一会注意力，还有他的声音。

周五课堂里寥寥无几的人群，David坐在里面，扎眼的像走错了房间的大象。Jack为此看了他好几眼。

课歇的时候David去垃圾桶边抽烟，他回走廊的片刻瞥到经济学教授在走廊尽头的自动贩卖机里拿咖啡，他弯着腰扶着机器起来，和他擦身而过的时候停顿了一下，David听到比他稍矮一些的教授问他，“我以前没见过你。”

“因为我之前老是要训练。”David习惯性地炫耀，“橄榄球队。”  
“啊。”教授若有所思地点了点脑袋，他很快的用视线扫了David一遍，“四分卫？”  
“是，我们下周就有比赛。”David不确定他的眼神，大部分对他感兴趣的人不会用这种方式看他，Jack的眼神让他浑身冰冷，像是被X仪器毫无感情的上下扫描了一遍。但Jack看上去又那么亲切和蔼，他摸了摸自己的胡子，侧身让David进教室，他没忽略这个高个子学生盯着自己的嘴唇花费了太长的时间。

要成为一个准时在经济学课上报道的学生并不是一件难事，他每周只有一节课，周五晚七点到十点，中间会有课歇十五分钟。

而Jack讲课并不算难捱，他教微观经济基础理论，每周五下午三点会有一个小时的office hour。在那之前David从来不在乎那些第一节课上发的可笑纸张上印的信息，他不去上课，而他总能毕业。

他花费了一段时间找他隔壁的人借了那张纸拍照，对方看来并不常和兄弟会的人讲话，递给他的时候眼神里带了很多疑惑。

是很难解释，David徒劳的和那个哥们说，“我有点跟不上，可能需要好好学习。”听听，一个校园里的热门四分卫说他得好好学习，就像他真能舍得放弃他那些狂欢的周五派对似的。

但David坚持了下来，他用这种荒诞的说法告诉自己的狐朋狗友们，他信誓旦旦的光着上身举着酒瓶站在床上，“我得替你们拿到期中试题。”  
这种说法差点也取信了他自己，他翻着刚打印出来的课件，上面的PPT很规整，那个来自华尔街的经济学教授偶尔还会在重点段落里加一个老派笑话。

David没好好念过书，他高中的大部分时间花在训练和鬼混上，但就和他的念书成绩一样，他对所有的感情进展也都存在一知半解的疑惑。

“所以为什么非得这样？”每次他被甩的时候总会这么发问，但总会再度被甩一个耳光。一个众人默认的混球，久而久之连他自己都信了这个说法。而且，只要他表现的更像一个混蛋，他在兄弟会的地位也会越高。

很奇怪不是吗，他突然和经济课上的书呆子搭话，并主动要求和他搭档完成一个小组作业。

“也许我能在教授office hour的时候找他问问为什么相对价格的计算公式是这样的。”他在某一次小组讨论的时候突然开口说，“我总是弄不懂。”

David用蹩脚的理由来说服自己上一节课没什么大不了，他在书包里塞着崭新的课本，套着他的球队外套。他的对门室友搂着昨晚的妹子哈欠连天，说他努力的像活见鬼，在今天以前他根本连供给需求怎么拼写都不会。

David让他闭嘴，“到时候你可别求着我来拿题。”这招他们经常操作，兄弟会里总有几个成绩优良品性良好的招牌，搭配几个外貌出众的花瓶，然后是那些带着好好先生面具的混球，他们分工明确，获利颇丰，在一茬一茬的学生里用资源换他们想要的东西，违禁的酒或者是药品。

经济学系的楼在挨着商学院的另一头，这个学校最多的就是草，David踩着夏末的草地，他看到几个鸽子飞过老楼的屋顶。Jack Daniel的办公室门开着，显然在这个时间点，没多少学生会放弃周末的狂欢而来好好学习。

David扣了扣门，Jack背对着他在喝些什么，他转身的时候David注意到了他的酒杯。肯塔基产出最好的威士忌，尤其是Stateman品牌，他在没满21之前就已经偷偷买过好几瓶，David认得出那上面的标志。

“Mr.———？”  
“David就好，教授。”  
“那么年轻的David先生，请坐，你有什么问题？”  
David拉开椅子，他看到Jack把酒杯放在一边，那张桌子的边上还放着一捆长长的绳索。David依次扫过他桌上的所有东西，课本，电脑，笔记本，破损了的钢笔，墙上挂着的牛仔帽，还有他是换了一双马靴吗？

“我也喜欢骑马。”他突然开口说，“我出生在一个农场里，我家里也养过马。”  
Jack挑了挑眉毛，如果之前那些在课堂上目不转睛的视线并未给他造成太大困扰的话，那么现在这个傻乎乎的大个子终于引起了他一点点的注意力。

令人惊叹的观察力，尽管威士忌本人认为自己给出的暗示已经多到可以让任何一个人得出这样的结论，但那里面并不包括这些令他头疼的蠢蛋学生。

“何以见得？”他靠在椅背上，让自己的双手放松的合起来放在大腿上。他习惯这种充满了侵占性的坐姿，回到了校园也照旧搞不到这个习性。而David的眼神跟随着他的手，他太年轻了，情不自禁地湿润了自己的嘴唇。  
“我看到了套索，先生。我小时候我父亲教过我怎么把绳子打成牢固的结然后来驯服不听话的马。”  
“你驯过马。”  
“我试过，但并不擅长，我的爱好不在那里。”  
“那么David，你喜欢什么？”Jack往前倾，现在David闻到了他身上的那种昂贵古龙水的味道，混杂着威士忌和皮革，他看到Jack的胡子底端还有一点湿漉漉。

David又一次舔了舔自己的嘴唇，他没告诉过任何人这个事，他也本来以为可以保留这个秘密一直到遇到一个随便什么让他肾上激素上升的人。  
“我喜欢跳舞。”他说，“我一直都喜欢跳舞。”  
Jack微笑了起来，他的手摁在桌上，语气里的幽默让David也不由自主的放松，“很让人惊叹，也许下次我们可以一起去骑马试试。”

“当然先生。”他扯开嘴唇咧出一个笑容，“我很乐意。”

David不太确定他把这个秘密说出来会换来什么样的反应。在肯塔基，当然，特别是在肯塔基，人们对许多事的反应都还停留在六十年代。要再往南一些，事情会更简单。而Jack对此的回应很平淡，他甚至都没过多追问他喜欢什么舞，就像一个来到乡下的纽约客一样，他对任何事都见惯不怪。

David带点儿遗憾（？）又松了口气，不然要解释起来他经常反锁门看那些电视录像，有时候是YouTube上的博主学习跳舞这件事，会让他的形象大打折扣。

“还有别的事吗，男孩？“  
David注意到了，经济学教授喊他男孩。但鉴于他已经注意到了对方鬓角边的灰发后，他本人并未对此提出什么异议。David打算将这一个小时都消耗在这里，在充满了威士忌醇木味和皮革烟草的房间里，这些和Jack的古龙混在一起，变成一种奇异的香味。

“有几个问题我不太明白。”  
他从书包里手忙脚乱的翻出那本崭新的课本，他打开的时候还从里面看到了有人塞给他的电话纸条。他从没见到过。  
David把那张纸扔进了垃圾桶，他说，“呃，教授，其实关于这个公式，我总是不太理解。”

Jack也许是若有所思地看了看他，David感到自己拿着笔的手开始颤抖。然后他看到经济学教授站起来，示意他看向房间里放着的一块白板，他拿出油性笔给他解释了起来。

“没那么难，这只是基础课程，一些理论知识，上课认真听讲，其他的只要背熟了就好。”  
Jack收起油性笔单手支撑在桌上，David半仰着脑袋，好像还在消化他刚刚所说的，也许他压根没听，被那过分修饰身材的西装吸引了注意力。

“但鉴于上一次的quiz你没有成绩，所以我不清楚你到底掌握了多少。”  
Jack这会儿大约开着电脑查了他们的成绩，当然，David在此之前压根不知道他们还有过quiz。  
“但这并不难，所以你不用太过紧张。”Jack大约是看到了他紧张的神情，他笑了起来，David也不由自主的跟着笑，“如果没有问题的话，我想我们可以等一会儿在课堂上见？”

这就是一个信号了，David想，他赶快站起来，“好的先生。”  
仿佛这会儿他在经济学教授面前的词汇量就又剩下了好的，没问题，和一定。

他发短信给自己在课堂上认识的小组成员Greg，一个胖胖的书呆，在他问他借纸的时候看上去都快惊慌发作了。他问对方想不想一起吃饭，然后上课。

他得到了一条带着 emoji的回复。然后他准确的获得了去哪个食堂的指令。

又一次没有参加周末派对，David借口他下周会有球赛。那也许是这个学期最令人振奋的比赛，和他们同州的宿敌，要不是这个仇恨积怨太深，也许对方的水平他们也未必放在心上。

教练在训练的时候让他们更多的关注体能的保持，多加了两公里的跑步，他们还必须在六点起床去划船，因为教练说这能让他们学会保持平衡。David不知道是不是这几天脑子里总是出现那双马靴的缘故，他有时候会感觉在他们在草地上训练的时候，他总会看到有一个类似的人影站在远处观察他。

但也许是错觉，在上了经济课后David才迟疑的发现Jack是个有趣的人，他在上课讲笑话，给同学们分零食，关于他的传闻很快就消散，校园里总是不乏八卦，他们时刻有新的乐子，比如正围着球场看他们训练的姑娘。

David其实不太擅长应付这些，与众人想象不同的是，他对此颇为迟钝。他大部分的恋情都从他被选择开始，到他被甩结束。喜欢？有时候那只是一种需求，他得融入集体，显得不那么格格不入，包括隐瞒他的爱好，对粗俗的笑话大笑，在派对里搂着不认识的妹子的腰并把她们带到房间里去。

他真的喜欢这个吗，他或者只是习惯了，现在他更期待每周三晚上和Greg的小组之夜。  
“我肯定会来看比赛。”Greg和他保证，“你知道这场比赛的票有多难搞吗？！老天你会不会过几天又上头条？”他一惊一乍，又到处乱瞄，然后他压低了声音捅了捅David，“你看那边又有人在看你。”

而David显然对此兴致不高，大部分原因是因为这几天的训练太累了，还有一部分是因为他放在书包里的另一张票，像一块石头一样沉甸甸的压在他的胃上。他用叉子戳了半天土豆，然后问Greg。“我还有个希望他来看我比赛的人。”他说，“你觉得我应该把票给他吗？”

Greg张大了嘴巴，“谁？”他兴致勃勃的八卦，“在Facebook上圈你的那个金发妹子？不对啊，你有在交往的对象吗？”  
“不是，呃，就是那种你知道吗，我说不上来。”  
“你喜欢的那种人对吧。“  
David反思了一会他说的喜欢，决定点点头。“我该给他吗？”  
“老兄，你真该看看你自己的样子。”Greg的语气里充满羡慕，“我要是长得像你这样，我相信我邀请谁去舞会都不会被拒绝。”

特工龙舌兰回想起他第一次约威士忌出去，就像一场灾难，也许还能和他的大学联盟赛奖杯一起被列在学校的展览柜里任人观赏。

但总也有好的那一面是不是，比如说他就此踏上了另一条拯救世界的路途，而所有的起因不过是他的经济学教授有个形状完美的屁股。这就是世界的真相，谎言，荒谬，性欲。

David站在经济学系的大楼里，他紧张到差点吐出来。上一次和西点军校比赛的时候，对方派出了六架黑鹰撑场，也没让他在场上感到一丝半点的慌乱。打比赛而已，David对自己有自信。

可是现在呢，他推门进去的时候已经抖的没法说出话。  
“David。”Jack并不意外他的到来，他打招呼，“又有什么新问题吗，年轻的先生？”

David注意到了，他手上没有戴戒指，也没有戒指的晒痕；一个好的兆头。  
“也没什么问题。”David咽了口口水，看到Jack对他挑了挑眉毛。

“下周有个比赛。”几十秒后David说，“橄榄球赛。”  
“有所耳闻。”Jack笑起来，“但是听说一票难求，连教职工部门都没有多余——”  
“我有。“David急切地打断他的话，他从自己的书包里掏出那张票，“你有时间吗？”

只有一张票，当然，David并不希望他的教授来看他的比赛的时候带上别的人，在他这个年纪如果有妻子或者孩子总是很正常的事，但是在David的心里，他隐隐有种预感，Jack Daniel是个单身汉。他身上欠缺家庭的气息，也有可能是危险，David看到Jack接过了那张票，没怎么费心的放在桌上，他拿水杯的样子让David觉得那里大约也加了一些特别调味品。  
“谢谢你，我会去的。”  
David张了张嘴唇，Jack对他眨眨眼，又加上了一句，“四分卫先生，我很期待你的表现。”

往常在比赛前他总会禁欲几天，不喝酒不抽烟（不管是哪种类型），但那天晚上他没忍住，像个第一次被爱抚了的九年级学生一样急切地脱下自己的裤子。他买了一瓶statesman，没喝几口洒的到处都是，他在这种味道中缓慢的揉搓自己的弱点，他是直男吗，他几岁了？他的灰发和胡子，见鬼的他还是自己的教授。David想到他的屁股的时候，觉得自己硬的像是溪底的岩石，而无数的威士忌流淌过他的手掌，他在急切的撸动中射了出来，脑子里只剩下了逆光里Jack给他写板书的背影。

比赛开始之前，David站在场边往前排位置那张望，他的哥们占了几个好位置，Greg夹在一群穿着学校文化衫的辣妹中间捧着他的热狗，他看到了热身的David他们，使劲地挥了挥手。

还有一个位置空着，他最期待的那个人还没来，这让David低落了一会儿，而教练已经在喊他们围过去复习战术了，他们带上护齿和头盔，在狭小的视野范围内注视自己的同州死敌。等到哨声响起来的时候，David猛地冲了出去。

后来的混乱就很难形容了，不光是他们在场上争抢的混乱，有人对他下了黑手，David被夹在两个后卫的中间，他在传球后被往下扯，大约是脑震荡了，他在漫山遍野的尖叫和嘈杂声中迷迷糊糊地想。

那是个好苗子，威士忌坐在他的椅子上，旁边挨着一个胖乎乎的小子，是他自己的经济课堂上的学生。威士忌在年轻一点的时候拥有图像记忆能力，但在那次任务后他脑部中枪而龙舌兰死亡，他再度醒来之后，发现自己的记忆力比不上从前。

他需要养伤，而他们还需要一个新的龙舌兰。干姜汁毛遂自荐，而威士忌觉得不合适，“这已经不再是战时了宝贝”，他拿着扁酒瓶靠在墙上堵住了干姜汁，他上下打量了对方很久，直到干姜汁依旧好脾气的皱起了眉毛，然后他才拖长了声调用那种招人讨厌的轻浮语调说，“女人没必要在和平年代上战场。”他掩盖住了，“你待在这里就好。”

他总是不肯说出原因是吗，他出生在冷战时候的圣地亚哥，然后在内战爆发的时候来了美国。Jack憎恨战争，但他更害怕看到女人流血。可是这个观点他不想出来，他不想被人质疑自己的正确，就算这个观点在这个年代也开始招人讨厌。

他带着自己的牛仔帽用来遮阳，而他身边的胖子，Greg一直在偷偷看他，最后忍不住凑过来打了个招呼，“教授？“他不确定的问。  
“怎么了年轻的先生？”  
他穿着自己的西装，他插着腰站在看台上，依旧和那些文化衫格格不入，他就像是个给美国拍西部宣传片的牛仔。而Greg只是暂停了半晌，像发现了什么大谜团一样惊愕地站立了一会，然后打了个嗝。

灾难就是从这时候开始的，场上的David拿到了球，他被三个人围堵，对方看来是打定了主意不让他把球传出去。但是他做到了，那个弹跳和传球令威士忌印象深刻，然后他被扯了下来，脑袋落地，在哨声响起来之前，他一直躺在那儿没有动弹。

Greg惊呼了一声，辱骂声从看台的后面传来，宿敌的仇恨很早之前就开始种下，只是等待一个时机爆发。昨晚他们这帮来观赛的外校孩子就已经在校园里划了不少车了。Jack听到有人叫道，“你们犯规！肮脏的杂种！”

也说不上来是谁先动的手，在威士忌看到David被抬下去之后，混乱已经波及到了这里，酒瓶和食物飞了过来，人群挨挨蹭蹭地往这里移动，尖叫和怒吼混在一起，而威士忌推开了他身边的那个小子，对头学校的学生，他用手肘给了对方一下，轻轻卸掉了他的胳膊。

“小心点。”他动了动嘴皮子，“别来这里惹事。”

“橄榄球队员，四分卫，classic。”  
威士忌把名字报给干姜汁，“查过他的背景，典型的农场男孩，不会有太大的问题。”干姜汁在耳机里说，“也看了他的录像，作为候选人没问题，那么他就是你要推荐的对象？”干姜汁的声音迟疑了一秒，“你确定吗？”

“我确定。”威士忌把脚搁在自己的办公桌上，对于香槟让他来大学里养伤半年的决定并不十分开心。但总有收获，比如一个年轻的特工备选。

但这种决定总是自私的，尽管他当年选择加入州男的时候，香槟也是问过他了的。  
“你确定吗？”  
“我确定。”  
“拯救世界不是电影里放的那种情节，比如一个火辣的妞儿什么的，大部分情况下无聊的要死。”  
“不拯救世界的时候我也快死了。”

Jack知道自己不是一个稳定因素，在这里，或者是在别处。他也知道自己在州男里并不那么受欢迎，但他无所谓。从纽约回肯塔基的大学里教书，面对那群傻乎乎的学生们，足够安全，也足够让他花点心思想想接下来的路。香槟希望他能想通，他是他最得意的特工，甚至称得上溺爱。

David醒来的时候发现自己睡在一间被隔音材料和软布包裹的屋子里，周身雪白，只有一个摄像头对准他的床。

“我在哪？”他从床上翻了下来，有那么一瞬间，David以为自己被外星人绑架了。  
“安静，男孩。”房间里不知道哪儿的声音传出来，那是Jack的声音，他昏头昏脑的想，你来看我的比赛了吗？  
“你在比赛的时候遭受了一点冲击，有一些轻微脑震荡，但我们对脑部修复很擅长，除了接下来几天你会有些晕眩之外，不会有其他的后遗症。”

门打开的时候David看到Jack穿着他（依旧火辣）的西装和牛仔帽进来，他和往常颇有些不同；他们无数次在走廊上擦肩而过，有时候有些路略窄，David会堵在过道上像反应迟钝一样慢半拍，非得让Jack挨着他走过去，他总是故意的。

但是他现在的确不同，David还晕乎乎的脑袋没让他做出很多的反应，只是问他“我在哪儿？”  
在陌生环境里他就是一只雏鸟，急切的，迫切的需要Jack给他一点安慰。

而Jack走了进来，他把手搁在David的额头上，他开口的时候有几分游移，“我接下来要说的话也许会让有点吃惊。但我保证都是真实的。”他顿了一顿，看到David不由自主地把脑袋往他的掌心贴。  
“我不只是一名经济教授。”他说，David不解的看着他，“实际上，就和电影里放的那样，我在教你们那些理论的时候，我还在拯救世界。”

David笑的咳嗽了起来，“真的吗教授，你是秘密特工，像007？但我觉得你更辣。“  
Jack被他逗乐了，“类似007，但我们更好。”他挥了挥手，房间里的灯光暗了下来，镜子变成了一个屏幕，里面老套的开始介绍起了Statesman的资料。

一个隶属于美国政府的秘密特工组织，他们的任务是在FBI、CIA或者五角大楼里什么不能公开的部门都解决不了这些问题的时候接手。

“我们拯救世界。“在灯光亮起来的时候Jack总结，“而我们失去了一名特工，所以，你有兴趣吗？”  
“会很危险。”David补充道，他现在和Jack挤着坐在一起，他扭头的时候可以看到他眼角的皱纹，他永远像在索吻的嘴唇。这是真的吗，他下意识的舔了舔自己的嘴唇，“我也有可能会死。”

“我们都会。“Jack似笑非笑的看着他，“但你是我见到最合适的苗子，所以我想推荐你。但你也是自由的，如果你不愿意，随时可以离开。”  
“然后和黑衣人一样会被洗掉记忆？“  
Jack大笑起来，“也许会，也许不会，我不想骗你。但是的确，这是非常危险的工作，我们不能有名字，只有代称，你不能和许多人建立长久的亲密关系。”

“而你拥有一个美丽的名字。”Jack压低了声音，在这么一个瞬间，David错觉他是真实关心着自己的。“David在历史的意义中总担负着美少年的寓意，他在希伯来语中的含义是被爱者。犹太人人拥有他们的大卫王，你也如此。所以在你想清楚要放弃这个名字之前，你总是可以拒绝我。”

David陷入了沉默，而Jack显然并不着急。他站起来像是触发了什么开关，某个角落里打开了一个隐藏的柜子，他从里面拿出了酒瓶和酒杯，经典的Statesman威士忌，他给David也倒了一杯。

“我搞不清楚。”David接过酒杯，他只是去打了一场比赛，醒来之后世界就截然不同了，他喜欢的教授突然变成了007，然后现在他们在一个仿佛外星人基地的地方听了一阵美国特工历史，末了Jack问他，你有兴趣加入我们吗？

“你有时间。”Jack说，“你可以问我任何问题。“  
“你说特工不能有自己的名字。所以那是假的吗？你的名字，Jack Daniel。”

“不一定非要是橄榄球队员。”香槟坐在椅子上读报纸，“你当时可不打橄榄球。“  
“经典选择，他很不一样，我看过他的训练。”威士忌擦着脑袋从浴室里走出来，“会是个好的竞争对手。”  
“哈。”香槟往嘴里丢了柠檬，他喝了一口龙舌兰，“他看你的眼神就像是个大型婴儿。而你靠这些来确认他对你的忠诚。”  
“你教我的。”威士忌无所谓的拿起他的杯子，“只要他对我保持忠诚，他就值得信任。“

“我从不骗自己的学生。”  
威士忌是这么对他保证的。

训练并不是一件难事，对于从七年级开始就加入橄榄球队的David来说，他也经历过地狱般的训练。他在自己短短几年的运动生涯里发现了自己喜欢这个，那些冲撞，赛前的吼叫，还有在空隙里发现机会的果断。

就和威士忌说的一样，四分卫是经典选择，他并没什么特殊的。David混在另外几个male alpha中间，他们是典型的高中头头，身上的自大快要凝固成实质从四周溢出来。David反省了一阵，心想自己当初在Greg眼中大概也和他们没有任何区别。

说起Greg，David在醒来后的确是仔细思考过，他被观察没什么后遗症后回到兄弟会的住所，Ben说他下场后整个看台都陷入混乱，最后不得不强行停止了比赛，并不会记入成绩。  
“可以看作是我们赢了，毕竟在停赛前只有我们得分了。”

所以这值得喝一杯，他们买了好几打的啤酒，绕着他庆祝他活着回来，这场派对办的很大，就连Greg也在被邀请的行列里。

“这没什么不好的。”不怎么参加这种派对的Greg举着红色塑料杯挤在他边上，他也同样和这屋里的一群人格格不入。“先要感谢上帝你没什么大碍。”

David笑了笑，他的胃里照旧沉重，这种生活没什么不好的，如果他能忘掉之前的那一切，回归到他已经习惯了的生活。哥们，喝酒，叶子，派对还有数不清的姑娘。但他也同样能看清楚自己的未来，他可以选择回去做一个农场男孩，当然他也想留在别的地方，大城市里找份工作？他的GPA并不够格。

“你有什么计划吗。”David捏着杯子坐在沙发上，和Greg挤在一起，他刚拒绝了一个女生往他的裤兜里塞电话号码。“关于未来？”

“我在考执照。”Greg耸了耸肩，“我以后想做个律师，去纽约，我猜？”  
“你的成绩很好。”David有点低落的说，“对你来说学习总容易些。”  
“也不总是这样。”Greg察觉到他的不对劲，“你怎么了？你从回来后就怪怪的。哦对了，你知道吗，你比赛那天经济学教授也来了。就是你知道的。”他意有所指的晃了晃脑袋，“他就坐在我边上。”

“我知道。”David情绪不高，“我请他来看的。”  
“wow。”Greg喝了一大口，他看看周围的人群，没人注意到他们，他小心翼翼的问，“所以你？你说的那个人，你是那个吗？”  
“可能是？我不知道。”David把啤酒一饮而尽，他拿起了另一瓶。“但是007并不会因为任务对象的性别而拒绝出任务吧？”

“我不太明白？”Greg皱着眉看他几乎要一口气喝完那瓶酒，“这和007又有什么关系。不过哥们，其实我不介意这个。”他很真诚的看向David的眼睛，“你知道我们在高中的时候过的并不怎么开心的吧。”

“大部分原因是因为像我这样的人。“  
“你好多了。肯塔基让这一切变得更野蛮。但我习惯了，”Greg叹了口气，“加上我还是个该死的民主党派支持者，我觉得这没什么，就是教授有点难搞。“  
“谢了哥们。”David和他碰了碰杯，他低落的说“我觉得这没有任何帮助。”

“我还有一个问题。”David看着他们的训练官，她让他们叫她干姜汁。她在一群高大的橄榄球队员里格格不入，她就像第一次参加他们聚会的Greg，这让David感到亲切。

“什么问题？”  
“我们在训练期间能够见到自己的举荐人吗？”  
David听到有人在笑，对方压低了的声音也足够让他听到，“你他妈的还没断奶吗，快点滚回家去吧。”

他的嘴角动了动，而干姜汁的神情不变，她程序化的回复他，“做你该做的事，该当你们见的时候你们就会见到。”

当天晚上他们被集体埋在了土里，在他们扒开了泥堆往外去抢那没几条的毯子的时候，David用他在球场上学到的冲撞把白天笑他的那个男的摁在地上揍了一顿。他为此吃到了自己的第一个禁闭。

“我不应该表露出自己的喜爱。”在做报告的时候干姜汁对香槟说。“但我挺喜欢他的。”  
“大概因为他是全场唯一一个不会因为我是女性而对我说些下流话的人。”她推了推眼镜，而香槟喝了一口龙舌兰。  
“他是还行。不过姜汁你知道其实我也不是想为威士忌辩白什么的吧，你知道，他对你也不全是不尊重。”  
干姜汁对这些话并没有太大反应，香槟是个好领导，但脑子依旧被他战后出生的思维支配，他不是故意的，但他的确不明白在这种地方一个女性军需官的处境。  
“我对特工威士忌并没有异议，除了他短暂失忆后的搭讪让我有些困扰，但不是大问题。”她干巴巴地说，“而我觉得那帮孩子们可以进行到下一阶段了，实地操作，留下来的这五个人都算有潜力。“

“你来安排吧。”香槟大度挥了挥手，过了会像想起什么一样又补充道，“选海豚俱乐部。“

海豚俱乐部是个俱乐部，顾名思义，也是这个城市最受欢迎的俱乐部。现在这个年头要做出成功的生意不容易，但海豚俱乐部办到了，他们的会员制也是一票难求，够隐秘，够大胆，够火辣，更重要的是，他们不光出售脱衣舞。

David在进去之前已经准备好了。干姜汁给他们五个人准备了资料，目标是男性，四十岁左右，连环杀手。他的特征是喜欢性虐，残忍杀害受害者后会在所有的犯罪现场留下体液。

“总而言之是个变态。”David下了结论，而这个变态和大部分心理变态的连环杀手侧写不符，他从不远离人群，喜欢去一些刺激大胆的场所，然后对那些特殊服务的工作人员下手，换言之，他其实很有魅力。

在干姜汁关掉PPT的时候，大部分人脸色发青。而军需官小姐见怪不惯的提醒他们总得适应这一切。“这还是小意思。”她说，“你们是没见过吞下一个手榴弹的。”

David不确定是不是因为前几天那几个蠢货对军需官小姐的不礼貌让他们不得不忍受这个，但是在他强忍住了呕吐的欲望后，他还是诚实的指出了问题的关键，“他喜欢什么类型？”

干姜汁挑眉看了看他，“男性，年轻强壮的男性。很幸运的是，在场的几位全都符合他的类型。”

他们面面相觑，而干姜汁打开了另一个任务布置的PPT，简洁，有效，并且成功的让他们在晨起八公里跑步之后又一次发出哀嚎。

“你们的任务很简单，只要在指定地点成为他想要带走的下一个目标。你们可能遭遇危险，这是一定的，但是抓住反社会分子并将他们绳之以法是你们每个人的最终使命。”

David在走进俱乐部之前，他以为自己已经准备好了。但是这很难形容，他介于紧张的手抖和想吐之间，可是这不是一次考试，这是他们真正意义上的第一次出任务，他们可以使用任何手段，只要最后那个坐在沙发上喝酒的男人会愿意带着他走。他喜欢什么呢？David给自己买了一瓶啤酒，他靠在吧台边观察，耳麦里传来干姜汁的声音，“目标就绪。”

David喝了一口酒，他有自己的方案，他也准备好了。但是早就有学员凑了上去，那是早前和他打过招呼的Frank，他有一双蓝色的眼睛。他凑过去大概不到两分钟，目标就似笑非笑的推开了他伸过去的手，干姜汁可以通过他们的眼镜看到一切情形，她遗憾的在耳麦里宣布，Frank失败。

接下来的是另一个，他坚持的时间长了点，给目标买酒。老套，但实用。David记得他，满脑门的大男子主义，瞧不起一切，但这会他换了一件领口很低的T恤，拿腔做势的扮演他平时挂在嘴边的最讨厌的那类人。

可能他会是个好特工，除了蠢了点。David喝完了最后一口酒。他把酒瓶放在吧台上，冲酒保点了点头。这的确费了他一番功夫，但不是全无收获。毕竟这里来的人并不限性别，除了那些在桌上的脱衣舞娘外，也有很多男性服务员只穿着兔尾巴装束送酒。

David在跳上台的时候对着角落里的DJ仰了仰脑袋。他付过钱了，买下五分钟的现场。他曾经幻想过如果坐在沙发上的那个人是特工威士忌——

穿着他开喇叭的牛仔裤，他过分修身的西装，他是故意在走路的时候扭来扭去的吗？David在一片尖叫声中撕下自己的衬衫时候想，我打赌他里面都没有穿内裤。

而这个想法让他硬了，也有可能是因为一个变态正盯着他的胯部，而他第一次把在卧室里学习的舞表现在一个俱乐部的人面前。他在用手指抚摸自己，在扯下裤子的时候听着欢呼和尖叫向前滑行，他没排练过，他不紧张。他能想象特工威士忌举着杯子喝掉最后一口酒，然后伸出手扯着他的领结往前。

他会喜欢吗，他可以把酒浇在我的身上。David为这种想法而浑身发烫，他看到目标靠近了他，有人开了一个彩炮，他被目标的手扯住了手腕。正好是一个收尾，但他浑身冰冷，“你叫什么名字。”

目标问他，他半仰着脑袋，干姜汁提醒过他的，目标是个很有魅力的反社会人格。David还带着自己的眼镜，他靠前压低了声音，“Destiny。”他说，那双手滑到了他的屁股上。“那么我想，今夜你就是我的命运。”

David不可遏制的去想象威士忌在他的考核过程中是否也遇到过类似的困境。但只是想象这个就让他感到愤怒。他是被推着后腰到沙发边入座的，他看到另外的几个学员盯着他，仿佛想要把他吃下去。而最难对付的是他的目标，他举起杯子要让Destiny陪他一起喝一杯。他还被搂着，或者说是目标的手还放在他的腿上，挨着他的胯部很近。他想要不自觉地扭动一下，但他忍住了。

“喝完这一杯我们可以找个地方坐一坐。”目标说，“也许我家？”

哈，David笑了笑没回答，他喝完那一杯，然后试图把目标的手移开一点。但没有什么用处，困意像海啸一样来袭，在他意识到不对的时候，David昏迷了过去。  
我大概会死。这是他睁开眼睛想到的第一件事，我甚至都没完成自己的第一个任务。威士忌会为我哭吗？

David环视周围，他看到自己被绑在一张椅子上，可能是个仓库，这里很黑，而他面前站着目标。目标的手上有一把枪，显而易见。

“是谁派你来的。”他的目标在枪后面指着他说，他大概是快疯了，语言里歇斯底里的咆哮，“你是FBI？警察？特工？告诉我你来自哪，不然我就杀了你。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”David强做镇定，“我想你误会了一件事，我只是个在那儿跳舞的——”

David看到目标露出狰狞的笑意，他挥着抢说“是吗？也许你没尝过痛苦就说不出真话……但别怕，我们还有很长很长的时间。”

他有刀，还有针管，或者别的什么让人胃部抽搐的尖锐器具，在那把刀捅进David的小腿的时候，他叫出了声，然后被一拳打在脑袋上，枪口就卡在他的下巴上。

“说出你的来历，不然我会杀了你。”  
我希望威士忌能为我哭。David不无遗憾地想，然后他吐了口口水在目标的脸上，闭上了眼睛。

预期的疼痛没有到来，David闭着眼睛好一会，感到了枪支移走，他睁开眼睛的时候，看到威士忌站在他的面前，他半叉开了自己的双腿，手放在腰上。“很痛吗，孩子？”  
他伸出手帮David从绳结里挣脱出来，“恭喜你，过关了。”

“这只是一个测试？”David不可置信地看着自己血淋淋的腿，“我过关了？”

“是的。”威士忌安抚一样的用拇指摩擦了一下他的虎口，他的话语中带着笑意，“我也看了你跳的舞，那很精彩，你没说谎。”David觉得自己脸红了，他现在还穿着被迷倒前的短裤，他努力的游离视线不让自己看向威士忌的屁股。（这很困难，他会克服的）

“你这样哪都去不了。”威士忌又说，他指了指他腿上的伤，“虽然不是大问题，但你需要消毒和包扎。走吧，”他扶着David的后腰，用一种不必要的力度，“去我那儿，我给你处理一下。”

David结结巴巴地问，“你那儿？”

“我家。”威士忌言简意赅，“我是单身汉，你可以住我那儿，后天才是最后一项测试，所以明天你可以好好休息一下。”  
David以为自己产生了幻听，但Jack的确真实的在他的边上，他没带他的牛仔帽，而他邀请他去住上一晚，不，也许两个晚上。

这是一个很大的屋子，就算是在农场里住着大屋子长大的David来说，威士忌的家也是标准意义上的奢华了。但他没有说谎，尽管这个大屋子里装着那些后现代主义的油画（David不想弄懂那上面画着的几个生殖器是什么意思），排满设计师的家具，但就像他自己说的，这是单身汉的屋子，只有空荡荡的摆设。

显然威士忌并不怎么住这儿，他拉开他那个大的过分的冰箱，问David想喝什么。

“威士忌？”David坐在他的豪华沙发上，皮具冷清清的，他觉得应该垫点儿什么。

“坏孩子。”威士忌挑了挑眉毛，但他的话语里带着笑意，“你知道自己还没满21吧？”David耸了耸肩，早在Jack递给他那杯酒的时候，他就知道自己的教授并没有真的在意这个问题。

“你表现的很好。”Jack端着两杯威士忌坐到他的边上，他已经处理过David的伤口了，不算太深，只是皮肉伤，考核官下手有分寸。“我很为你自豪。”

David接过他的杯子一饮而尽，还是Statesman，25年？他喜欢这个风味。“我不知道这是个测试。”他说，因为刚经历了生死，他的肾上激素还没消退，他看到威士忌的时候心如擂鼓，他以为这是身体的自然反应。

“这没关系，你通过了。”Jack端着杯子坐在他的边上，他们挨得很近，在这个大屋子里只有他是散发着热气的。

David一口喝完了杯子里的酒，他把杯子放在桌子上，也许客厅是Jack常常呆着的地方，这儿有他的烟斗，打火机，还有扣着放的相框。David没有拿起来。

“我是最好的吗？”不知道是不是刚才的测试让他的兴奋和紧张还没消退，他扭头看Jack的时候，只想知道他的导师的看法。

“你当然是最好的。“Jack完全没有犹豫，“我对他们说过，你是我见过最好的苗子，我的眼光不会出错。”

Jack的瞳孔是浅棕色，David分神的想，他笑起来的时候眼角带着细纹，他年纪大了，可他依旧火辣的惊人。David的手往着他的腿上爬，他觉得自己值得一样奖赏。而Jack摁住了。“听我说孩子。”他咳嗽了一声，并没有特别为这件事困扰，但他的确开口了，“我不知道你有没有听过这么一个理论。我们通常称之为吊桥效应——”

“我知道。”David几乎是咬着舌头说出这句话，“因为我心跳加速瞳孔放大激素反应所以我会误会我见到的第一个人是爱情。”

Jack动了动嘴唇，但他什么都没有说。

“我想过自己为什么会参加你们这个该死的特工选拔，可能我只是对自己的人生没有计划？我对自己能够获得的未来不抱希望，然后我遇到了你。我意识到自己一直以来都是个不折不扣的混球，但我想改变这一点。”

David抽回了自己的手，他尽力不让这种遗憾在胃里停留太久，“我知道这个教授。我们在为国家服务的时候不该想那么多私人情绪，可是我想学会勇敢面对这些。”

他看到Jack挨了过来，他对David说话的时候声音很轻，几乎擦着他的耳朵，“你知道的吧。如果我这么做，会有操纵你感情的嫌疑。”

“我他妈的不在乎。“David几乎是低吼出这一句话，Jack 的手在他说话的时候已经碰到了他的勃起，他很硬了，像个高中生，只想讨要点好处。他把自己往Jack的手里送，现在的Jack味道变了，他是混着血的酒，手心内的枪茧滑过他的前端。

David的脑袋靠在Jack的脖子上，他在射出来的时候只能咬着自己的手指，“现在要我评价的话。“Jack抽出他的方帕擦了擦手指，他对David的纵容让他自己也有几分吃惊。“我会说你是我带过最蠢的学生。”

David还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，他并不想离开毛呢西装的肩膀，“你带过几个学生？”

“就一个，小混蛋。”

和Jack住在一起并不是全无好处。除开他是个不会做饭的老单身汉，Jack还喜欢在清晨游泳。他那个大的惊人的后院里颇有些南美风情，蓝色和白色的瓷砖整齐的铺出一条小道，鹅黄的走廊，边上种满了粉色月季。

David被安置在二楼的客房，他听到晚上庭廊上的风铃像下雨一样响起，威士忌书房的灯到了凌晨才熄灭。他在想什么？David的伤已经不疼了，他疲惫的在雨声中坠入梦境，等再度醒来的时候，Jack已经游完泳湿漉漉的从院子里走进厨房。

“有吐司和鸡蛋，“他站在厨房里喝果汁，看上去就像是任何一个普通的大学教授，在清晨准备去学校。“你想要吃别的话，可以叫外卖。”

“特工也叫外卖？”

“除开我们的工作特殊外，当然，我们只是普通人。我还不会做饭，叫披萨和taco是最好的选择……别这么看着我，我上次为了做煎饼差点烧了厨房。”

David咬着一块吐司坐在桌子上，在阳光照射进厨房上的瓷砖的时候，Jack已经换上了一套家居服，赤着脚打开了华尔街日报。

“今天有什么安排吗？”David问他，“你提到过明天是最终测试。”

看着报纸的Jack脑袋都没抬起来，“不用太紧张，从现在开始到测试之前你都可以做一些你想做的事，比如去游个泳什么的。你可以安心住在这，直到你通过测试。”

“你觉得我能通过吗？”David有点儿揣揣不安，但通过昨晚的那次手活儿后，他对Jack已经没有了之前那种紧张感。

他也许还会害羞的不敢看对方的眼睛，但他会习惯的。

“我从不做错误的投资，这就是为什么我的年底分红可以买下这里的半个小镇，我觉得你会成为龙舌兰，你就会。”

“听上去很霸道。”

Jack哈哈大笑，他说“你会习惯的。”

他总会习惯Statesman这种风格，也许全世界特工组织都这样让人窒息。他们拯救世界，间或为一些生活中的烦恼所困扰。龙舌兰还记得香槟在最后的测试中让他做出选择，他可以离开或者留下。

他们经历了那么多训练，心理考试，实战模拟，甚至让他在脱衣舞俱乐部里跳了一次舞，可是到最后的测试只是让他做出选择。

“你没有非得拯救世界不可的决心。”香槟拿着他的雪茄，他看着桌上的那些橄榄球赛的获奖奖杯，“他们以前也叫我冠军，所以我了解这些。”

“你可以选择留下或者离开。“香槟把酒杯推到他的面前，“合众国是自由的国度，你要是选择了离开，我保证经济学教授会给你写一封推荐信。“

“如果我选择留下来呢？”

“没什么不一样的，你毕业后就会成为酒庄的工作人员，算一份体面的工作，我们有马场你可以骑马。偶尔我们会有任务，但大部分时候不会难到让你去死。只有一条令人难以忍受。”

David歪了歪脑袋，香槟意味深长的告诉他，“我们的每一个人都不被允许获得一份长久亲密的关系，我们会孤独死去。但如果这件事发生了，你的父母也会得到妥善的安排。”

David思考了很久，他在喝完那杯酒之前，香槟都没有说话，也许他们根本就不在意他的年龄是不是能让他像现在这样合法饮酒。

“我接受。”他说，“愿上帝保佑美国。”

“当然。”香槟对他点了点头，门打开后威士忌和干姜汁一起走了进来，他看上去很高兴。

“那么恭喜你，龙舌兰。”他喊出了另一个名字，那以后就是他的名字了。

David和他们一次握手，轮到威士忌的时候，他上前给了他一个拥抱。那个拥抱很亲密，威士忌对他说，“我也有一个忠告给你，别干傻事。”

他松开了手，依旧笑容满面，“别干任何傻事，不然我不会来救你。”

龙舌兰点了点头，他在教授面前总有些拘束，但现在他们分享同一个秘密，他们终于站在一个水平线上了。只除了这一件事。

龙舌兰当时志得意满的以为他明白了威士忌告诉他的任何暗示。

——End——


End file.
